


The end of the world

by Schattenfluch



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Transcendence Origins, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfluch/pseuds/Schattenfluch
Summary: A story of the transcendence au.How Dipper became a demon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Das Ende der Welt wie wir sie kannten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265706) by Schattenfluch. 



> This is a translation of my German FanFiction. English isn't my first language so I apologies for bad choice of words, grammar and spelling. But I hope you can read it…

**End of Weirdmageddon?**

“Just say ‘Thank you’” Stanley Pines shouted at his brother. He didn’t want to accept, he couldn’t accept that he saved his brother and is still being threatened like he was the one who destroyed everything. He deserved more than just a ‘thank you’.

“What?” – “Thirty years it took to bring you back into our dimension and you didn’t even thanked me! You want me to take your hand? Say thank you!”

Annoyed Ford rolled his eyes “Okay… Thank you…” His voice sounded annoyed but Stan was glad to hear those words out of his brothers’ mouth.

“Look, wasn’t that difficult!” He stepped into the circle and took Fords and Soos hands. Now the prophecy could finally be fulfilled and Bill Cipher destroyed. A slight glowing surrounded everyone in the room. The air around them vibrating of the energy.

“Is it working, Grunkle Ford?” Dipper asked timidly. Nervous he looked around in the circle. He had a bad feeling about this. He knew, it would save the world, but… it just felt wrong. What if something even worst would happen if the prophecy is fulfilled? But what could be worse than the end of the world?

“Don’t worry Dipper. I’m sure-“Before Ford could bring his sentence to an end he was interrupted.

“Look look. What do we have here? Thinking you can beat me, eh?” If the triangle would’ve had a mouth it would have twisted into an evil grin. “Hey, Gideon! Why aren’t you dancing? Hop, hop.”

Everyone looked shocked at Bill Cipher who looked down on them, not noticing the glow around. “We WILL beat you! Stupid Dorito!” Mabel shouted at the dream demon.

The demon slowly hovered to the circle. “Well well Shooting Star. We don’t want to get disrespectful, do we?” Amused Bill observed the faces of the humans. “How do you think you can beat me? Well I don’t care. Now nothing …” Bills eye was thorn open in shock as he saw what the humans were standing on. The Prophecy. The only thing that was able to stop him. “What?!? How do you have the prophecy? No no no. That can’t be true!” His yellow suddenly switched into an angry red. “However, time to end this. I just need to kill one of you.” His voice burned into the head of all the humans.

Slowly he flied, still red like blood, around the circle. “Hmm~ Who should I choose? Maybe Fez?” He stopped in front of Stan. “Ah no. That would be boring. How about our little Shooting Star?” His eye went to Mabel.

“No! Not!” Dipper nearly broke out of the circle. Bill was not allowed to hurt Mabel in any way.

“Hey. I think we have a volunteer! I’ll kill you, Pinetree~” Bill Sayed in a purring voice hovering to Dipper. His red returned to his old yellow as his had lit up in a blue flames. Slowly, almost carefully he reached out to Dippers chest, ignoring the shouts of the others.

Short before he reached Dipper the circle began to work. A weave out of pure energy send Bill flying. “What?!” His voice was weaker than before and his yellow didn’t glow as much. “That... that’s impossible!”

The next weave of energy destroyed the Fearamid. Wendy, Dipper, Stan and everyone else was thrown backwards. A giant crater under them. Slowly Dipper opened his eyes again. Everything was hurting and the metallic taste in his mouth was nearly unbearable. He looked around. Everyone was with him, inside of the crater. Waking up, nobody seemed to be seriously hurt. Maybe everyone would get away with a few scratches.

A sudden cracking send a shiver down Dippers spine. It sounded like breaking glass. And I came from above. The barrier that kept the weirdness in Gravity Falls was beginning to break. Where was Bill? Was he causing this? Dipper looked around.

When he sawed Bill, he almost felt sympathy for the triangle. He was pale, his yellow was barely recognizable. His eye half closed and he seemed to have too few power to open it further. At his sides he already began to dissipate.

“I didn’t destroy the barrier Pinetree. That were you. Makes things easier for me.” The demon giggles. His voice was as weak as his colors. When Bill started to move towards him, Dipper tried to stand. But the pain in his leg didn’t allow that. It was broken. He tried to rob backwards trying to never stop staring and the dream demon.

“Y-You’ve loosed Bill!” Dipper tried to sound stronger than he was.

“Wrong Pinetree. My weirdness will spread around the world at the second the barrier brakes. For the meantime I’ll take your body.”

Dippers heard beaded faster. Bill wanted to steal his body. He couldn’t let him do that. Somewhere Mabel started to scream but Dipper couldn’t understand her. He was focusing on Bill Cipher. “W-we don’t have a deal! You can’t… You can’t take my body!” His voice trembled.

“Oh Pinetree. Just because no one tried before, it doesn’t mean that it won’t work.” Bill bolted forwards and his triangular body seemed to melt into Dippers. Dipper cried out in pain. This was worse than anything he had experienced up to this moment. Blue flames slowly started to flicker around his fingers.

‘Get out of my body Bill’ Dipper shouted in his mind. The only thing leaving his lips were screams of pain.

‘Aww~ Should I‘ve had mention that it could be painful?  Very painful.’ Dipper felt how Bill was trying to push him out of his body. Maybe if he wouldn’t try to fight it the pain would be less.

“Dipper! No!” Muffled his sisters’ voice reached through the blue flames. Mabel! No, he couldn’t give up. For Mabel. He forced himself into his body. With all his power tried to get in. He couldn’t lose. For Mabel. Suddenly he felt the pressure ceasing. Bill was getting weaker and Dipper was about to win this struggle. A last smile on his face. Then everything became dark.

Just a few steps away Mabel sank on her knees. Both of her Grunkles had tried to stop her. Stop her from trying to run to Dipper. Hey eyes wide of shock. There, where Dipper was standing was nothing more than blue flames. When they finally disappeared they left nothing more than Dippers hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope it wasn't that bad...  
> Schattenfluch


End file.
